Iza (old)
by LongLiveQueenEff
Summary: Bella is not who you think. She is Isabella Mari Lombardi or Iza. She's a vampire but not like the cullens. She was changed in 1864 and was in love with both Damon Salvatore and Jasper Saoluo Amavizca. Jasper does not know that Bela is Iza. R&R!
1. Isabella Mari Lombardi

_Isabella_

I never showed my whole face when I was around the cullens. It would be to dangerous. He could recognize me. I don't want anybody that I knew in 1864 to recognize me. Especially him. We may have been in love then but it was now modern times and nobody but me really knew about seeing as he cant remember his human life. I am Isabella Mari Lombardi and I am a vampire. But please I am not a Cullen vampire. They sparkle in the sunlight. I burn in the sunlight. There eyes are either red or gold. Mine are brown as of when I was human. They have venom running through them. I have blood running through me. Only fire will kill them. A stake and Fire and the sun will kill me. There are many differences between me and the cullens.

You must be wondering who he is. No its not Edward. I don't love him at all. Its Jasper. Or his real Name Jasper Saoluo Amavizca. Edward is just a way I can see Jasper. He's not able to find out I have feelings for him because I hide them. It hurts though. To see Alice with him kills me. I can't take it. It pains me to be with Edward too. It feels wrong. I cant take it.

I sigh and take one of my pictures out from 1864. I was in my beautiful, Blue dress. The Man next to me wasn't Jasper though. It was Damon Salvatore. About the only person I have ever loved more then Jasper. The way his blue eyes had sparkled had made my heart stop. Then the way his hair was I just adored it. I don't know what happened to him. I think he died. That or got turned into a vampire. My type of vampire. I smiled sadly at the picture. If he was a vampire why was I just sitting here I should be out looking for him. I stood up and got a pen and piece of paper.

_Dear Edward._

_Its a lie. Everything you know of me is a lie. Everything. Stop fooling yourself and open your eyes I'm not yours. I never was. Don't have poor Alice look for me. You won't find me. Trust me no one ever does. Don't bother Charlie about me. He will have no idea who I am. He's not my farther never was. My parents have been dead for a long time. _

_From Isabella Mari Lombardi. _

I quickly ran down the stairs and stood in front of charlie. "You have no idea who Isabella Mari Swan is. You never had a daughter. As you will tell everyone else that ever asks you" I compelled charlie and then ran around town doing that to everybody else. I was done in ten minutes tops. I sighed and took one last look at forks and began to run away.

I had a couple thousand dollars to last me. The first thing I did was run to a designer store. I bought some four inch heels and a blue mini dress. I swiped my credit card and left the store. Once I was halfway to my hometown, Mystic falls I grumbled and stopped. I didn't need the damned disguise anymore. I slowly pulled the brown haired wig off. Dark hair made me sick it made me look even paler. I took my shiny blonde hair out of its hair bow and let it flow down to my butt. I straightened my hair so my bangs were hanging just above my eyes, covering my eyebrows. I smiled a small smile and began walking. I sighed I missed Damon way more than Jasper.

_Damon_

Stefan always talking about some god damn Katherine. Don't no one love Katherine. I only loved and still love Iza. Isabella Mari Lombardi the one I will always love for eternity. I turned to Stefan. "Shut your fucking mouth Bambi. I love Iza."I yelled. Stefan was Quiet for a minute. "And that's why shes dead" He growled and then my hands were around his neck and my fangs extended. "We don't know shes dead" I growled. He snorted and I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah there either dead or her and Jasper are vampires and fucking right now" He hissed. I growled and bit Stefan draining him of most of his blood. "You know better than to test me" I growled and threw him at the wall. I walked out the boarding house pissed off. We where only fighting because we both missed Iza tomorrow would be her birthday. Also the day she went missing. She had got her blue dress on and we had a picture she had went to take a nap. When a servant went to wake her up she was missing.

Just as I closed my eyes I saw a flash of blonde go by me. My eyes popped open I knew that hair. But there was no way to find out now because the person was gone. That hair it was Iza's. I know her hair anywhere. I would know her anyone. So shes not dead and shes in Mystic falls. I stared open mouthed at nothing. She was back...


	2. Salvatores

_**I'd like to thank **Twilight Gleek**, **Rosejoanna**, **crazyperson17**, **Dark-Supernatural-Angel**, **Future Black**, **ninjavamp**, **Empress-Hermione-Malfoy**, **Moon Sea Star**, **ash**, and **Twilight Cromwell **for reviewing.**_

_**I seriously thought no one would review but I guess I was wrong! For those of you who read The Picture I'm making a sequel for that soon so look out for that. **_

_**Also if you want me to update this faster go to my profile and vote in my poll for me too update this one next**_.

_

* * *

_______

Isabella

I ran and ran and ran my fastest. I had saw him. I had just Saw Damon Salvatore. It had been over a hundred fifty years since I last saw Damon and yet his face still seems to break my heart by its beauty. I stopped when I was far enough away and I put my head against a tree closing me eyes. I think he had saw me. I frowned this could be a good thing or a bad thing. I'm really hoping its a good thing. I thought for a moment and smiled a small smile. I took a deep breath and headed where I had passed Damon. Hopefully he was still there. I ran until I saw him. I stopped in the shadows. I took a deep breath and stepped towards Damon.

"Damon?" I whispered feeling a tear in my eye. He slowly looked up and then I was getting hugged by him. I let a few tears go and hugged him back. "Iza!"Damon exclaimed pulling back. I smiled at him. "Did you miss me" I said smirking. Damon chuckled and shook his head. "Iza of course I missed you a servant came to look for you and you had done disappeared what happened" He asked. I frowned.

"Damon that story is for later"I said he sighed but nodded. "Fine but you are coming with me" He said picking me up. I giggled as he carried me to the boarding house. "This old thing is still here" I said giggling a little. Damon chuckled "Yep and so am I" He said I rolled my eyes as he opened the door. I smiled at him and walked in.

"Stefan" Damon yelled. I rose my eyebrow. Stefan was alive too? Well as alive as a vampire can get. I looked around for a couple seconds I blinked once and then Stefan was in front of me. He stared open mouthed at me like he just saw a ghost. I rose my eyebrow. "Whats the matter Steffie? You look like you've seen a ghost" I said grinning. I winked and laughed.

Then I was in another hug, but this time by Stefan. His hug was tighter then Emmett's would be. But Emmett and the rest of the cullens are my past they mean nothing to me no matter how good they made me feel. I hugged Stefan back. Stefan pulled back and frowned at me. Okay now why is he frowning at me. He picked me up and nodded to Damon and walked into the parlor. He plopped down on the couch with me in his lap. Damon beside us.

Stefan pointed his finger at me and I rose my eyebrow. "You have some explaining to do" Damon said. Oh great now there teaming up together to get the information out of me. I frowned "Can't that conversation wait" I whined pouting. It would work on them usually. "No" Damon said not looking me in the eye knowing if he did he would give in. "Fine fine" I grumbled. "Lets see where do I began..."I mused. "I'll start with my disappearance" I said moving my body so I was leaning against the arm of the couch sitting on Stefan's lap and my feet in Damon's lap.

"Well what happened was I was sleeping like I said I was gonna do and then Katherine" I stopped to hiss and growl a little. Then I continued " As I was saying Katherine..." My eyes went into a daze as I talked.

_Flashback_

_I was sleeping in my bed in my room. My parents had just died by an 'animal' attack but we all knew what really did it. So Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon and Stefan's farther had insisted that I came lived with them. That day my birthday in fact I had put on my blue dress and my gold shoes and stood next to Damon who was dressed in his suit and tie. Giuseppe had took the picture of us and I had gotten tired. So I had went to go lay down. I was sleeping when Katherine came in my room and closed and locked the door behind her._

_She had grabbed me by my neck roughly waking me up and held me up against the wall. "Isabella Mari Lombardi" She had hissed at me. "You know I don't like you." She growled. "The Salvatore brothers they worship the ground you walk on and that just won't work." Katherine said smirking. "Now I feel like being nice. So I will give you a choice I will change you into a vampire and you will leave and don't come back ever or I just kill you" She said shrugging and laughing like the bitch she was._

"_The-e fir-rst on-ne" I stuttered in fear and Katherine had bit her wrist and forced her blood down my throat harshly. She smirked and picked me up and jumped out the window and began running until we were in the woods. She stopped running smiled and evil smile and the last thing I see and feel is her ripping out my heart and falling to the ground hard._

_Flashback_

I shook my head getting out of the daze. I sighed and looked at each of them Stefan had a pissed off face and Damon well there was no describing how pissed off Damon rose. Stefan calmed himself down and looked me in the eyes. "Iza do you know what happened to Jasper" I froze and turned away from them both not looking them in the eyes.

I felt Damon pull me out of Stefan's lap and onto his. He turned my head so I was looking him in the eyes. "Iza what happened to Jasper." Damon demanded. I took a deep breath. "He's a different type of vampire" I mumble. "But that story is for later" Bella said. "Now I go feed off of some pathetic human"I say and run out the boarding house to go find some mortal to feed off of.

_Alice_

I kept trying to find any trace of Bella as I walked around her room touching things to see if it would help. When I touched a picture not really paying attention to what was in it I got a vision.

_Alice's Vision_

_Some girl with blond hair and blue eyes was running really fast inhumanly fast. The girl stopped and put her head against a tree closing her girl took a deep breath and began running again. she ran until a man was visible. She stopped in the shadows. She took a deep breath and stepped towards the man._

_"Damon?" She whispered a tear in her eye. He slowly looked up and then the Damon boy was hugging the girl. She let a few tears go and hugged him back. "Iza!"Damon exclaimed pulling back. She smiled at him. "Did you miss me" The girl who apparently is Iza said smirking. Damon chuckled and shook his head. "Iza of course I missed you a servant came to look for you and you had done disappeared what happened" He asked. Iza frowned. "Damon that story is for later"Iza said he sighed but nodded. "Fine but you are coming with me" He said picking her up. She giggled as he carried her to a boarding house. "This old thing is still here" She said giggling a little. Damon chuckled "Yep and so am I" He said._

_Alice's Vision_

What the hell was that supposed to mean who was that blond girl? She sounds a lot like Bella. In the note it had said you wont be able to find me that no one does. So that means...That Iza girl is Bella! Who the hell is Damon though. What did he mean by Yep and so am I that makes no sense. Also how was Bella since apparently Iza is Bella, running that fast? It was inhuman Bella is human right.

I turned around and saw Edward practically having a mental break down. Was it even possible for a vampire to have a mental breakdown? "Edward you know that Iza girl is Bella right?" I asked. Edward growled and nodded getting up. "Come on Alice lets go tell the others what you saw" Edward said jumping out Bella's window. I followed him.

* * *

_**Well?**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**I wrote more this time be happy!**_

_**Did I do the flash back and Alice's vision correct? **_

_**Should I continue writting this story?**_

_**If you want me to update this or another one of my stories faster vote in my poll for which one I should update next.**_

_**Review and Damon will give you a lap dance!**_


	3. Emily Saw This

**_Well I am finally updating this! I hope you like this it was alot of work. I hurried to make this some because I might not be able to update or work on any stories of mine for three days. So I am glad I made this extra long!_**

_**I would like to thank** ninjavamp**, **Dark-Supernatural-Angel**,** Twilight Cromwell**, **Empress-Hermione-Malfoy**,** mysterious-kitten-xoxo**,** Rosejoanna**, **Twilight Gleek**, **crazyperson17**, **87ibite**, **cosmoGirl666**,** Moon Sea Star**,** ziksupanaturalminx**, **WolfLover17**,** Sushilover20**, and** v-girl98** for reviewing last chapter! Thanks guys I really appreciate it!**_

_

* * *

_

_Jasper_

I sat down next to Alice as she began to draw what she had seen. She was drawing this girl and boy. They had said there names where Iza and Damon those names were familiar. Edward had said that Iza is Bella. Interesting. I looked down at the paper as Alice's hand went across the paper. I blinked once and then the picture was done. I felt my jaw drop and I began remembering my past because of that picture

_Flashback_

_I was laying on on Iza's bed with her playing with her hair as she lay on me her face in my neck. "Iza your hair is just so lovely. It goes so good with your beautiful eyes."I commented. She moved her head away from my neck and moved so she was looking into my eyes. "Really? You think so? Katherine had said that I was just an ugly little bitch because I didn't have brown hair and brown eyes"Iza said frowning a little. I moved and kissed her lips lightly. _

"_Well Katherine is just Jealous of your beauty" I said and she smiled at me. "I love you Jasper"Iza said putting her head back in my neck. I chuckled. "I love you to Isabella"I said as Iza's servant knocked on the door. Iza's got up quickly and walked towards the door. "Yes Emily"She said._

"_Mr. Salvatore requests that you come to his room now" Emily said making me frown. Iza looked back at me. "I'm so sorry Jasper" Iza said. I hated Damon Salvatore. I knew that Iza and Damon where having sex. That they both loved each other also. I watched as Iza fixed her dress and walked out of her room towards Damon's. I sighed as Emily came inside Iza's room. Emily looked at me frowning. All of a sudden Iza's door slammed closed locking itself. _

_I jumped up afraid. "What the hell"I said as Emily slowly came towards me. "You are the reason Iza and Damon can't be together easily"She said eyes flaring. "What are you"I said backing away from her. She smiled a little. "I am a witch, Jasper Saoluo Amavizca and you are really annoying"She said eyes narrowed."H-h-how"I said stumbling trying to get away from her. "I have plans Jasper"She said rolling her eyes. "And you are messing them up. Katherine Pierce she hates Isabella's guts Jasper and will do anything for her to die. I made a deal with Katherine. She protects my family for as long as she lives and I make sure that Isabella dies but I am protect Isabella too and you are messing it up"She yelled. _

"_How am I messing it up" I said scrunching my face up. I didn't want Isabella to die. "Because the more time she spends with Damon the more Katherine will get pissed meaning she will take things into her own hands and I will be making sure she doesn't kill Isabella but only changes Isabella."Emily said smiling."Change Isabella into what"I asked. Emily smiled snorting. "What else? A vampire stupid" Emily exclaimed._

_My eyes widened I had seen a vampire before. My farther had been killing it. "Katherine's a vampire"I exclaimed. "Yes but shut up she may be back any minute and hear that" Emily hissed motioning for me to be quiet. "Why would you let Iza get turned into a vampire"I yelled in a whisper gritting my teeth. I loved Isabella. I didn't want her to be a vampire. My farther might kill her._

"_Would you rather her die"Emily hissed. I shook my head. "No I would not want Isabella to die"I said. She nodded. "Now I have seen the future. She will be a vampire and so will you though. In about 2000 years you and Isabella will meet again but she will be a brown headed girl with brown eyes so she can protect her identity because Katherine will still be alive" Emily said nodding. I froze. I would be a vampire._

"_Will I be with Iza"I asked and Emily shook her head. "No you won't you will be with a girl who is also a vampire named Alice but I saw that you and Iza will be together after you find out about her but there is Damon gonna be with her too for a little while. I didn't get the chance to see who she would be with in the end so don't ask. I have to go now Katherine will be home soon. Oh and tell anyone I am a witch and you wont be alive long enough to become a vampire"She said as the doors flashed open. She slowly walked out as I saw Damon picking Iza up smiling and taking her into his room with a seductive grin. I shook my head. Great how nice I thought as I walked out of Iza's room. Damon may get Iza in __our human life but I will get her in our vampire life._

_Flashback_

When I came back from my flashback Edward was in the middle of pouncing on me while growling. Oh shit. He knew everything. That I love Iza who was Isabella Mari Lombardi who is Bella swan. Bella Swan is who Edward loves. He is going to kill me. Edward I knew her first before you so technically I should be killing you I screamed in my head and he backed off. I stood up and Alice was glaring at me meaning she had another vision meaning I will be going to Iza. I looked at them all and ran out the house. There is only one place Iza would go. I knew exactly where that was. Mystic falls here I come.

_-_

Iza

I toyed with the ones I fed on. That was just how I liked to feed. Mortals they are useless and nothing to me but it can always be fun. I played with a piece of my hair as I looked at a human. I could sense its sexual tension and its desire for me. I smirked snorting a little. Time for my fun I thought as I walked towards it. Some would say I was acting a lot like Katherine Pierce at the moment but the only good thing about her was that she knew how to capture her prey good and that is it.

I blinked and smiled at the human. We were in the woods of course. Right outside of mystic falls. I looked the human in the eyes. "What is your name sir" I said with my Italian accent and my Victorian manners. The mans eyes glazed over a little obviously under my little spell. "Ayumi Arai" The man answered slowly swallowing his human Saliva. "Well Mr. Arai don't you know its very quite dangerous in the woods" I said looking at him through my eye lashes. Ayumi chuckled. "Shouldn't I be saying that"He said.

I grinned at the Ayumi licking my fangs. "Well you could Mr. Arai but its more dangerous for you"I said showing him my fangs. My face darkened as I heard his heart beat quicken in fear. I stared at his vein as it went up and down the tingling in my fangs came. Ayumi screamed and I giggled. "Now now Mr. Arai this will only hurt for a little while. I promise" I said looking him in the eyes. "But trust me you will enjoy this a lot"I said before cocking my neck and biting his neck. Stopping the tingling in my fangs as his blood flowed in my mouth and down my throat.

If I hadn't been so focused on hunting I would heard someone from a couple miles away but I didn't. As I was halfway done I heard a soft gasp. The human was dead already but still had blood in him. I sighed and pulled my fangs out of the human. I licked the blood off of what was around my mouth as the mortal fell to the forest floor dead. I slowly turned to see who it was that gasped. I blinked in surprise when I saw who it was. Shit. Now he would remember me. I took a step back cautiously. I sighed I knew he already remembered I lifted the human off the ground.

"Want a taste"I said smirking a little at the fact that I knew he didn't drink humans. Jasper rolled his eyes and walked towards me slowly. "Iza, Isabella Mari Lombardi now if I am correct you know I don't drink humans" I narrowed my eyes. So he had figured out all ready. Well I should have guessed that he was never stupid. "Oh shut up Jasper I was being polite this may be the 21st century but I am still a lady"I said in my Italian accent smiling. "So wheres the wig and the contacts" He asked coming closer to me.

"Removed them when I left forks Jasper"I said taking a step towards him. "What about Katherine what if she finds you?"He said taking another step towards me as I did again. I hissed a little when he said Katherine. "Katherine can come. I want her too now. So I can kill her"I said taking the last step towards him. Our faces where right in front of each others, bodies touching lightly, noses together. We stood there for a moment staring into each others eyes.

"How did you figure it out" I said quietly. He sighed taking a step back and sitting down on the ground, grabbing my arm and pulling me down beside him. "Alice drew you and Damon's face."He began and hissed Damon's name. "That gave me my memory back and what I remembered in fact though was a conversation I had with Emily. She had saw the future she had seen this happening. She had told me that she saw you and Damon together now and Me and you together. But she never got to see who you would be with in the end"Jasper explained.

"Alice obviously saw something of you and me together and knew that Me and her weren't meant to be because she started glaring at me" He said as I took this information in. I froze blinking a little. Damn it why couldn't Emily have told me that. So the only way to find out who I was supposed to be with was to be with both Jasper and Damon and figure out which one I wanted to be with for eternity. Jasper moved and pulled me over to him. I let him sucking in my breath. The next thing I knew I was up against a tree as Jasper kissed me roughly. I kissed him back as things got more intense.

_Damon_

It has been about an hour since Iza had left to feed. Stefan was sitting on the floor reading some stupid book. I glared at him. "How can you just be sitting there while Iza's been gone way too long"I yelled startling Stefan and his book flew in the air. He stood up huffing. "I was trying to distract my own self from that thank you very much"He growled.

I growled at Stefan. "Damon sit the hell down already we don't own her or anything. She can go out for an hour, day or even a week and you or me and no one else would have no say in it"He yelled. I hissed at him but sat back down on the couch. He was right. Just then Stefan's cell phone rang I rolled my eyes. The girl Elena was stalking him practically she didn't get that he didn't love her he actually hated and despised her.

Stefan groaned banging his head on the wall. "Let me have the phone I'll get her to leave you alone"I said and Stefan glared at me. "No what you will do is scare the shit out of her and be rude"Stefan said and I frowned. "No I won't now give me the damn phone"I yelled and he threw the phone at my head. "What is wrong with that girl though is she messed up in the head on drugs or something. I don't get it is she so stupid that she doesn't understand that you hate her guts"I said as I flipped through Stefan's phone to find the number.

"Hell I hate her myself. Bitch looks like Katherine"I said as I dialed Elena's number. "Want me too kill her"I said smirking and Stefan gave me a look. "No"He simply said and I rolled my eyes. I hit talk and she answered on the first ring. "Hi Stefan I was wondering if you would-"she began but I snorted and cut her off. "For one thing this is not Stefan. This is his older brother Damon Salvatore. Your very annoying you know that? And rude your supposed to wait for the person to say Hello back before talking like that."I said rolling my eyes.

"Stefan doesn't want to do anything with you. Nothing at all. He doesn't like you. He actually hates your guts as do I. You remind him to much of this bitch we both knew and well that makes you suck"I said. "Plus you are so annoying. You keep calling him and texting him. You know what? You seem like a stalker. Hell you practically are a stalker. Right now hes banging his head on the wall cause you are annoying him so much. Stop calling him you freaking crazy lady. He don't like you. He likes and loves someone else. He already has a girlfriend so give it up. And if you keep up he will just get a restraining order"I said before hanging up.

Elena hadn't said anything because she was too busy crying. I threw the phone at Stefan. "There you go Stephanie problem solved"I said chuckling and Stefan rolled his eye and glared at me a little. "To think you actually used to have manners in 1864"Stefan said and I laughed shaking my head. Just as Stefan was about to say something Iza was right beside me. I blinked in surprise. "Iza where were you its been like an hour"I said standing up.

"Ran into someone very very familiar"She said then was gone and back again but this time with Jasper beside her. "Jasper Saoluo Amavizca"I said through gritted teeth. You could smell the fresh sex on them. I swallowed my anger. Of course there would be. They had been together before me even when we were humans. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stefan stand up. He walked towards Iza and pulled her away from Jasper and myself.

_Stefan_

"Steffie"Iza whined using that nickname she made when we were human. "No no no your not gonna Steffie me sit down. Damon already looks like hes gonna have a breakdown if he doesn't kill something and if he freaks out you do not need to be near him"I said. "I would never hurt Iza"I heard Damon yell as I sat Iza down away from Jasper and Damon. I shook my head as she simply got back up. "Iza why are you so stubborn"I grumbled. "Because I am me and I am stubborn" She said and walked back over to Damon and Jasper.

"Damon calm down. Do I have to get that human I left in the woods its Dead but it still has blood in it"Iza said raising her eyebrow and I shook my head. "No we don't need any dead bodies in here and I don't need to be around human blood"I said shaking my head. She laughed and I rose my eyebrow at her.

"You seem like Jasper's type of vampire. It seems like a bunch of them don't drink human blood"Iza commented and I looked at her weird and just realized that Jasper was a different type of vampire. I looked at Damon and noticed that it was the same for him. "Okay what the hell is going on"I said and Iza flopped down on the floor pulling Jasper down beside her. "It looks like we have a whole lot of explaining to do"Iza said and Jasper stopped glaring at Damon who was glaring right back, and looked at Iza and smiled. He nodded and Iza smiled. "Lets see how are we going to explain this"Iza said. "Well we can start on Forks Washington" Iza said nodding and smiling and I just looked at them like they were insane.

* * *

_**Whoa it looks like I wrote a lot this time.**_

_**Well did you like this chapter?**_

_**I did enjoy writing it.**_

_**What do you think about the Elena thing? I don't really like her so yeah. Stefan will be with someone though.**_

_**Who do you want together? **_

_**Iza/Jasper or Iza/Damon?**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Damon!

**OKAY SO I TEMPORALLY HAVE THIS USER NAME PLEASE DON'T ASK IT WILL MAKE ME SEEM INSANE...BUT YEAH WHEN I CHANGE IT BACK IT WILL BE: **_Heart-Broken-In-Love_** again because this time i truly am! **

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! IVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE AND NOW I'M SICK AND REMEMBERED THIS STORY SO I'M FORCING MYSELF TO WRITE!**

**I was really surprised by all the reviews I got I am very grateful.**

**Okay so i would like to thank the reviewers for last chapter who was: **_crazyperson17, Twilight Cromwell, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, VanityFxck123, cosmoGirl666, Sushilover20, Zakuro120, Lady Serenity Fortunato, XxTaylorMomsenLuverxX, Twilight Gleek, 87ibite, 7jazmine7, stellaluna, Jasper's number one luver babe, Elena0017, Flaca514, Moon Sea Star, babyvamp101, Surreylol, Saint of the Sinners, Vampgirl4ever1994, Lauren-Jade95, ChocolateKittey, Vampire1817, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, BbyBella, nikki, Cib-Ruby Colt-Salvatore, JillyBeanX-o-X, jaspersluv1863, mommas little fannible,_  
_Slytherin Ice Princess13, River Nailo-Chaos, and AnnMarie!_

**_He he Hi hi! AnnMarie and thanks I'm glad i gave you the link! And I will try to do it.._**

**Sorry a conversation from earlier had to read the conversation :DDDDD**

**wow that's a lot of reviews! Okay now onto your story!**

* * *

_Iza_

I grinned and jumped up. "Well most likely while I explain this we will need some alcohol"I said with a grin. Damon smirked. "Well I have that"He said as he ran out and came back with four bottles. He handed one to me. I sat down on the couch. Damon sat down beside me pulling my legs into his lap. I grinned at him.

"Lets see where do I began"I mused. "Hm.."I said before grinning. "Okay so in 2000 I remembered something Emily told me that in the 2000's I would find both you and Jasper"I said with a nod. "But I knew that he was a different type of vampire the ones that forget everything from there human life"I said and looked at Jasper. "I didn't want you to remember me"I said. "When I found out where you were I purchased a wig and the most ugliest clothes I could find and brown contacts"I said looking in between Damon and Jasper.

I took a gulp of the vodka in the bottle. "I chose the name Bella because I had told everyone in 1864 not to call me that"I said with a smirk and Damon chuckled. "I compelled this man Charlie to think that I was his daughter. Also his ex wife to think I was her daughter" I grinned. "It was to easy" With a roll of my eyes I continued.

"You obviously didn't recognize me. But soon I got tired of pretending to love Edward. Really hes just a fag. I mean really a 100 year old virgin"I sneered. Stefan snickered. "Looks like someone is worst than Stefan"Damon mused and I frowned. "Damie don't diss Steffie Hes like my big brother"I whined though I was grinning. Stefan chuckled. "Now I am going to continue"I said with a grin.

"So to give Jasper a hint I wrote that letter and ran off. It was to easy. Then I came here"I said with a grin. "That's pretty much it,wow that was easy to explain"Damon laughed a litle bit.

Stefan sighed. "Damn it I'm thirsty"He grumbled. "You and Me both"Jasper said. "You wanna go feed?"Stefan asked. "Yeah I guess"Jasper said standing up. "see you later Izzy"Stefan said pating my head. I rose an eyebrow as Jasper hugged me and then they were gone.

I grinned at Damon. Damon stood up with a grin. "Well now that we are alone lets have some fun"He said with a grin. "What type of fun"I said standing with a smirk. Damon turned on some music. "Well first we can drink and dance for a while and see where that leads us"He said with a grin as the song Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado came on. Damon and I started Dancing while drinking. Eventually that led to us making out on the couch the music blasting through the boarding house.

My head was on the arm of the couch arms wrapped around Damon's neck, legs around his waist. Damon picked me up and carried us too his room, closing the door with his foot. He ran over to his bed and lay me down on his bed and pulled my shirt off as I unbuttoned his pants pulling them off. He took off my skirt next and in return I took his shirt off. I grinned at him we were only left in our under clothes.

I smiled as Damon unhooked my Bra pulling it off as I pulled his boxers off. The next thing I knew my thong was ripped off and he was kissing me again as I wrapped my legs and arms around his body. He pulled his head back and smirked at me while pinning my arms to the bed and with a grin things got fun...

_Damon_

I yawned as I woke up. It was the middle of the night. I looked around to see Iza laying on my chest. In nothing. She was sleeping. she had always been beautiful when sleeping. I smiled and messed with her hair. Some one had turned the music off, cause it was quiet. Except for Stefan's snores. I snickered slightly. Iza turned in her sleep, a hair falling in her mouth. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around me.

I looked around I heard someone walking through the halls. Near my room. I wrapped my arms around Iza and pretended to be asleep waiting for who ever it was to open my door. As my door opened I sniffed the air silently not moving. I wanted to growl. It was Jasper. What the hell was he doing in my room? I hated that bastard. He thinks he can have my Iza but he can rot in hell. I love Iza with all my heart. And unlike with Katherine this is real. Obviously Emily made Iza think that she loved Jasper or something.

"I know your awake Damon. I'm not stupid. I can feel your feelings. Your hate and trust me it is directed right back at you"He growled. My eyes popped open but I didn't move not wanting to wake up Iza. "Your lucky shes asleep and laying on me or I swear to god I would kill you"I hissed. Jasper mearly rolled his eyes.

"Iza would hate you if you did"He said with a smirk. "Wipe your smirk off boy you forget I know people that will kill you"I snapped and he slowly frowned. But I knew what I said wasn't the reason he was frowning I smirked. Iza had snuggled as close as possible to me and muttered my name. "See Jasper. I don't hear her saying your name or snuggling up against you"I said with a grin. His frown deepened. "so tell me what is she feeling"I said raising an eyebrow.

"Shes feeling Love...for you...only"He mumbled and looked as if he could cry. "Exactly Jasper now get the fuck out my room so I can go to sleep!"I exclaimed and he hissed at me. "But from earlier I can also tell she loves me"He said with a grin. "Yeah yeah whatever i could really careless"I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I will end up with her in the end Damon"Jasper said with a serious tone of voice that sounded way to confident. I mearly rolled my eyes. "Yeah okay child. Just remember this all is fair in love and war"I said with a smirk. "and with my love for her and the war that were obviusly in I will win."I said with a growl.

Jasper looked slightly scared as he growled and walked out of my room. I smiled as my door closed. Jasper would just have too see that I will have Iza. This boy was ignorant. We hadnt always hated each other when we were human. I began to have a memory...

_Flashback_

_1864, May 1st, Boarding house yard, _

_I watched as my Iza ran through the maze with a grin on her face and ran into the house. She was running to go get changed into a different dance. There was a ball or something tonight. Never really payed attention to the names of the things._

_Once Iza was in the house I felt some one put a hand on my shoulder. I immediately flipped around. I rose an eyebrow at Jasper. We had used to be best friends when we were littler. all three of us. Well technically four if you included Stefan. Stefan, Jasper, Iza and I. Then it changed when we got older._

_When Iza got more beautiful. Both my self and Jasper began to develop feelings for her. We had told each other that. Stefan was the only one that saw as a friend so he was the brother for her. Things had been good between me and Jasper even when we knew we both loved her._

_But now. It was difficult. Different. He seemed to hate me. I didn't get why. But then again I did. Iza. "Jasper? what can I do for you my old friend"I said trying my best to give a real smile. But all he did was frown. I rose an eyebrow._

_"What is it Jasper"I said with a sigh. "I know how you feel about Iza. But I cant stand it. to be around you and her at the same time. Mostly you really. I love Iza so much and it kills me. I can not be around you. At all. I love her to much to be."He said and I snorted rolling my eyes. He rose an eyebrow._

_"You really are a child. I mean you are about three years younger than me but still damn Jasper. really! Just because we both love her doesn't mean we cant be friends. But I could really care less at the moment because if your going to act like a child I don't need to be friends with you nor do I want to"I said through narrowed eyes and bluntly._

_Jasper's eyes darkened from anger. He was obviously so pissed at what I said. I frowned a little bit raising an eyebrow. "A__nything to say Jasper"I asked and when he said anything I rolled my eyes. _

_"That's what I thought boy"I said. That got to him. His hands balled up to fists by his side and then he pushed me. Hard. as hard as he could. He was a tough boy. So of course I stumbled but to give him his glory moment I made it seem like he was stronger and feel on the ground with a frown and a thud._

_Iza had just happened to come out as he pushed me. "Damon"She exclaimed running towards me and Jasper. I looked at her she had wide eyes and looked worried. she glanced at Jasper giving him a look. _

_Jasper sighed and walked away knowing he had made a mistake. Iza offered me her hand, I took it and let her think she was helping me up though I was getting up on my own. She loved to seem stronger than she was and that's why I did it._

_"Damon, why did Jasper push you"Iza asked her eyes sparkling and full of curiosity. "Nothing you need to worry about lovely. He got my mad about something that's it"I said with a nod. She hugged me. "I'm sorry Damie"She whispered and i chuckled at her nickname for me._

_"Now what do you have to be sorry for Iza?"I asked her looking into her eyes still hugging her. "Because he pushed you and you fell its wrong"She said with that innocent voice. I stared into her eyes and she stared back. I grinned at her._

_"Well I'm just happy that I have you here with me"I said and then pecked her on the lips for the first time. She giggled a little bit and smiled at me. We walked into the boarding house and when i looked back I saw Jasper. He had been watching us. He was glaring at me. He gave me the finger before turning around and leaving. I simply rolled my eyes and went inside with Iza._

_I guess this is war Jasper...Remember who's the better fighter...always remember that child..._

_Flashback_

And that's how it all started. I said as I closed my eyes pulling Iza closer to me. "I love you lovely"I said after she mumbled my name in her sleep. Soon after I Fell asleep.

* * *

**I love flashbacks dont you? Lol!**

**I know bunch of Damon. **

**Okay I'm in a Damon mood today and I figured we should give Damon some time with Iza.**

**Did you like it?**

**Me continue right!**

**Lol Imma go before i creep you peoplez out lol...**


	5. Alice You Psycho Bitch

__

**_I give you all permission to stab me with your pitchforks, and Burn me with your torches. I deserve it for not updating. Plus I forgot about this story...so yeaaa...Give you permission to kill me. But now I'm updating! Also I got distracted with my other story that my friend/Husbandy/Wifey/Twinsie/Sissy would yell at me to update for...SO BLAME HER HALFWAY! XDDD_**

**_Plus I got distracted with my latest Fascinations/Obsessions, Gossip girl, Invader Zim, and Harry Potter...I'm rambling...I seem to do that...sorry..._**

**_I would like to thank the two people that reviewed that time I posted about that someone said my stories suck, and they reviewed saying my stories don't suck lifting my spirit and helping me update! __Those two people are: _**_Zakuro120_**_, and _**_Sushilover20_**_! Thanks! This chapter is dedicated to the both of you._**

**_And a extra special thanks to the others who reviewed! For not forgeting about my story, like I did! :DD Thanks too - _**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel, __jaspersluv1863, Lonely-Soul-Crying-Heart, JessiXteamZoey, crazyperson17, Twilight Gleek, sinblackrose, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, twilight sucks badly, Twilight Cromwell, Emerald-Venus-Lockwood, xoGossipGirlxo, Saint of the Sinners, teamjacob101000, Moon Sea Star, Melrose437, luby909, and kris. pia. luna. iLOVEu **! Thanks all!**_

_**NOW FOR YOUR STORY! =D**_

_

* * *

_

_Alice's Point Of View _

I was pacing back and forth. I couldn't focus easily, with all of Edward's banging his head on the wall and Esme's dry sobbing for her daughter. I finally decided to just leave, run, go into the woods, I was focusing, trying as hard as I could to find my sister. Once I was far enough, miles and miles away, as to where Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, and that I could focus in the quiet, I had a vision after a few moments.

"Thank god" I whispered, as everything around me disappeared, everything blacked out except for my vision. Which was the only thing I could see now.

_Alice's Vision_

_Iza was running through the forest, on Jasper's back with a grin on her face. She jumped off his back and began to run through the forest, he chased her. They did that for a few minutes until they both stopped wide eyed, right in front of a sign with the words Mystic Falls, Virginia written on it._

_Alices Vision._

I blinked a little bit, Mystic Falls Virginia, Huh? Well I guess I'm going there. I stood there for a moment thinking. I'm not telling Edward or anyone, this may be my chance to get Jasper back. I smirked I had finally snapped. Back to the way I was before. Before, I was a vampire. When I was a human. I was truly crazy then. It was fun. When that bitch took my Jasper I snapped a little, when I saw that vision, I snapped all the way. Watch out little bells your going to die I thought as I ran off.

_Iza's Point of view_

Damon had woken me this morning, saying that he would be back in the latter part of the day. He had given me a kiss, and had said Good-bye. I had fallen asleep not long after, only to be woken by Jasper. I turned in my sleep not fully awake. I heard Jasper laugh, and then felt him shake me. "Eh, go away" I mumbled almost awake when I realized I had just rolled over into someones lap. My eyes popped open and I smiled when I saw Jasper.

I sat up slightly, still in his lap. "Why did you wake me up?"I whined though I was smiling. Jasper laughed shaking his head. "Iza, come on get dressed. I wanna go out with you, running around out there" Jasper said smiling my favorite smile of his. I laughed and rose an eyebrow. "Jasper. I have no clothes here. At least none I would wear"I exclaimed.

Jasper rose both of his eyebrows and nodded towards my clothes from yesterday. "You can wear those, for now, and then when we go out, we can get you some things to wear"Jasper said. I smiled and nodded my head and stood up. I was only in my bra and thong, but its not like Jasper hadn't seen that before. I walked over to what I had been wearing yesterday, bent down and picked the clothes up, feeling Jasper's eyes on me the whole time. I smirked and quickly, in one second, got dressed and was next to him in the next second.

"Ready."I said with a grin. Jasper rolled his eyes. "I'm never going to get used to you like that"He mummer under his breath. "Good"I chimed with my eyes sparkling, as I looked at Jasper. Jasper smiled at me and stared at me for a couple seconds, before taking me into his arms, and then held me in his arms bridal style and smirked down at me before taking off running, out the house and into town.

He sat me down and helped me stand up, immediately we both got stares, from both genders to each of us. The Males giving Jasper a jealous look and females with lust written all over there faces. When the females looked at me they looked and probably felt as if they wanted to beat the shit out of me, and some with lust, which honestly creep me out a hell of a lot. The males obviously with lust.

I saw two girls, One with blond hair, that looked fake, and abnormally small breast for her age, and kind of skinny, who was white. She looked at me with a bitchy look on her face and looked at her friend. Her friend was African-American, curly nice hair, who reminded me a lot like Emily. A whole of a hell lot. Why would such a nice looking girl hang around with that.

The blond one said, "Bonnie, you see that girl over there with that ugly blond hair and the blue streaks? She looks like such a whore. why would that hot sexy guy be with that bitch?"The girl sneered to the girl who's name must be Bonnie. Bonnie gave the girl a look, that seemed like a glare that was being held in. The girl didn't even notice.

I controlled my eyes from darkening but I hissed as I glared at the girl. I could cut her throat with my nail right now and drain the bitch, the pissed off angry side of me thought. But I didn't want to seem like a psycho, and it would cause too much attention.

Jasper looked at me and put a hand on my arm, "Calm down, Iza. She's just a bitch"He mummer to me. I nodded but was still pissed, and got even more pissed off when the girl looked at me and made a face and snickered. I flicked her off and walked over to her. "What are you three?"I said to her looking her in the eyes. "I think you are. aren't you?" I said using compulsion. "Yes"The girl said in a cloudy voice.

Bonnie didn't seem surprised or at all afraid. She stared at me, Hard. All of a sudden I felt, a pain in my head, a burning pain. I fell to the ground clutching my head and holding in a scream. Jasper was at my side in a Milli second, knocking Bonnie to the ground. She screamed and gave him the same look. It didn't work on him. I stood up real fast.

I growled my eyes dark, I grabbed Bonnie by the neck. "Who are you"I growled. Bonnie sneered. "Bonnie Bennett" Once I heard her say that I froze, still holding her but loosened my grip. So that's why she reminded me of Emily. "Your ancestor is Emily Bennett."I murmured as Bonnie gave me a weird look. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I dropped Bonnie, blinked and simply walked off.

Bonnie looked at Jasper, "Is that chick, mental"She asked with a raised eyebrow. Jasper shook his head. "No. Emily was her best friend."Jasper said to her before turning around and following me. Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind, to stop me from walking into the store. "are you okay?"He asked. I blinked and turned my head around to look at him, and smiled. "I'm completely fine"I said with a small smile.

"Now lets go in here and get my clothes. so we can take them back to the boarding house, and run around like you wanted"I said with a half smile. Jasper kissed me with a small smile. I kissed him back before pulling back, and slipping out of his arms with a giggle, and a smirk and running into the store.

_Damon's Point of View_

I sighed shaking my head as I walked with Stefan. When he had been out, with Caroline, Who he had decided to date sometime apparently when Damon wasn't paying attention, Stefan had saw Katherine when Caroline was in the bathroom of the restaurant they had went out to. She was sucking on someones neck. To human eyes it looked as if she was merely kissing his neck but to vampires it was obvious that she was feeding.

Katherine had noticed Stefan when she was done feeding from the boy, she licked his neck and sealed the wound and winked at Stefan, before walking out of the restaurant. Leaving the boy dead at the booth she had been siting at. When Caroline had came back, Stefan had practically no choice but to compel her to want to go home, because she felt sick. Once he had dropped Caroline, he ran home faster than a lightning bolt, straight away and grabbed me and ran into the woods, and told me that the bitch was back.

We were discussing how we were going to handle this. "If Iza finds out, that hes back. She will freak." I exclaimed with a frown. "And if Katherine finds out Iza is here, if she doesn't already know. There will be a Battle between the two of them"Stefan responded. I nodded. "So very true, brother. So very true."I said with a sigh.

Stefan rose an eyebrow. "The oh so bad-ass Damon sighs?"He said with a look of amusement mocking me with a smirk. "Whats up?"He said his face now full of seriousness, as for his tone of voice too, it was filled with it. I snorted, with a smirk shaking my head at his stupidity. "Because, little brother, when Katherine comes around all things turn to shit"I exclaimed. "That's obvious" Stefan said as he took out his phone. "Shit its Seven. I have to go, Damon. We can discuss this later. I have to meet up with Caroline"Stefan said before running off, disappearing from my eyes.

I continued walking around thinking about what to do. After a while I decided to go home, but then someone or something ran by me fast. "Who's out here?"I growled my eyes darkening. I was slightly edgy at the moment. "Katherine, you bitch if that's you, I will drive a stake right through your cursed heart"I hissed. Again someone ran by me and then, the next thing I knew I felt vervain, a lot. Then I was knocked out.

_Iza's Point Of View_

Jasper and I had dropped, the clothes I had bought off in the room beside of Damon's that I had chosen. I was currently getting dressed. I chose, black leggings that were ripped up all up the sides and, a pair of black heels and the most expensive red corset dress I could fine in town. That if I must say, was extremely short, hence the leggings.

I giggled as I did make-up. I slowly, teasingly slow, walked out of the room and down the stairs and over to Jasper, winked and walked towards the door. "Ready"I asked with an innocent smile. Jasper chuckled. "Yes."He said with a grin.

"I'll race you"I said winked and took off running, with my small, tinkling bell like laughter. I looked over my shoulder and saw him grinning as he chased. I laughed and ran faster. This has been so wonderful, I thought, as I ran and ran. I looked to my side and saw Jasper beside me, he winked at me and ran faster. "I'm going to win"He called out from in front of me. I shook my head with a snicker, while smirking and ran faster than he thought I could, winking when I passed by him.

I tripped for a second, but caught my self and continued running. The trip had managed Jasper to catch and we were running side by side laughing now. I ran faster. "Your not going to win, Jasper" I said as he chased me and headed for the town sign. But then my face fell, I stopped laughing and I stopped right in front of the sign. My body went cold, frozen. Jasper stopped beside me the same look as mine on his face.

Alice was standing there, a smirk on her face, laughing her own self. Damon's body lay in front of her, which looked like had been trampled with vervain to no end. I growled, my eyes darkened, tears streaming down my face, and I attacked the bitch. She did this. She did this too my Damon. How dare she? We fought, her tying to kill me and I the same. "What is your problem, Alice"I growled as Alice pinned me to a tree.

Jasper was just standing there. "You, Bella dearest"She snarled and rammed her fist into my head knocking me out. She had had vervain in her head. I screamed as all things went black and I landed next to Damon's body.

* * *

**Ok please tell me did you like it?**

**Did I do good?**

**Do you love pshycho crazy Alice?**

**Should I update faster?**

**Should I stop asking questions and go crawl in a hole?**

**Review before the big purple rapist comes...**


	6. Author's Note

Well, hello there. I must say I apologize extremely much, for not updating. This is an Author note, letting you know that I will be writing again. I have just been so bloody busy, but that is no excuse. I have to finish writing one of my favorite stories of mine that I have written which is this one. So be expecting a new chapter. Give me suggestions, tell me what you want to happen, and tell me anything. I hope you still want me to write this.

_From, Heart-Broken-In-Love._


	7. How about this?

So, I was going to delete this along with the others and not write ever again on the site but I read it and thought, 'Perhaps, Katie, you can fix this writing disaster with potential you made instead.' So, I am going to upload an updated, edited and fixed up version of this with a few changes.

All I ask is for a few suggestions on what I should do with it since whatever ideas I had before I can not remember. Would you want it third person instead of first person? Review and tell me, please.


	8. Go here for Iza

This is where the Iza story is now. Just add fanfiction . net (no spaces) in front of it.

s/9584445/1/Iza


End file.
